


Like a Sneeze

by floatingsamsam



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: Bill感到自己正逐渐失去掌控权。他尝试扭转局面。





	1. Chapter 1

01

到底是从什么时候开始的？从Devier的案子开始的吗？不，显然还要更早。Speck？还是Roger？或者那从时候起？Brudos？

Bill突然开始思考起这个问题。

他为什么现在才开始思考这个问题？他应该更早注意到。如果他能够在Holden仍然没有脱离他的掌控的时候尝试去扭转局面，或许事到如今不会发展到令他如此难以招架的局面。

他将公文包扔在沙发上，然后将自己也扔下。他从未感觉到自己的身体如此沉重，他身体的重量没有变过，他感觉到自身的重量也并不是因为他的体力有所降低，而是他的核心抵抗不住支撑下去的压力。人活着是因为不明白有些事，他们对特定的事情保持无知的状态，才能活得轻松，起码活得下去。一旦看透那些事的本质，就像是发觉自己身负重伤的人，世界对他来说要么失去意义，要么仿若千斤重，将他压得动弹不得。Bill觉得自己哪种都不是，他陷入了回忆和不现实的选择中，他在思考过去的每一个可能产生不同选择的转折点，然后一一假设如果在当时走了另一条岔路会怎样。

他想起Holden对他说的话，“起码我会让他知道我们之中有一个不是没用的、又老又肥的死娘炮”，他想这句话没有说错。让他更为欣然的是，Holden的形容恰到好处，措辞准确，语气精妙，他使用的每一个形容词都明确写着Bill Tench的名字，缺一不可，他当真是做这类工作的料。

Bill突然意识到，Holden没有理由要生存在他的掌控之下，他不是他的附属物，更不是他能够随意控制的物品，但事实却是他想要掌控他。Bill想要掌控他。他竟然会冒出这么一个不切实际的想法。“掌控”这种字眼，他们总是将其用在对于罪犯的侧写上，控制、支配、操纵，是那些罪犯犯罪的欲望的源头，是他们逃不开的宿命，是他们追赶的冬日萤火，是他们不惜一切代价与自己身体里的冲动搏斗或妥协之后协同择定的最终目的，现在却正逐渐在他的身体里生根发芽。他像是被寄生的生物一样任其吸收自己的养分蓬勃生长。

但他的身体太老了，无法支撑起他掌控甚至操纵他人的念头。就像一堆猝不及防组装而成的骨架穿进一张没有欲望的皮里，那张皮总是像被鱼鳍劈开的水面一般从骨架上滑落。他的身体也总是因为出于对无法承担此份压力和责任的忧虑，而在那颗树苗成长得枝繁叶茂之前就背叛他的精神，将他的神经路线切断，在它发达命令之前将风险和身体隔绝，让那部分的思想被随之孤立。所以尽管他的情绪上受到了很大影响，他却仍旧不能明白自己是否真的在乎，而他突如其来的脾气又是为了什么。

他熟知他审过的罪犯的所有推卸责任的征兆，只是心理那一块不全是属于他的东西，他不能确定自己是否操作正当，是否会带来不被期望的后果，他的权威性受到了挑战。他一直是个专家，向比他年长许多的活跃在一线的警察传授知识，没有他就没有行为科学部，没有他的说情那个擅长玩弄心理的小子早该被处分。他的权威性许久没有经历挫折，现在他久违的感受到了。

他真的如Holden所说的那样在乎报纸上出现的自己的名字吗？这件事是围绕着虚荣的主题而展开的吗？联邦调查局的特工的名字出现在媒体上可算不上是什么好消息，案子也确实是Holden破的，谈话也是Holden坚决要求的，他有什么理由要求自己的名字出现在“当代的福尔摩斯”旁边？或者是，他在担心，他当真再没有什么可以教给Holden的知识，他作为一个专家的名头，他丰富知识和实战经验的权威，他第一次出现在Holden面前代表行为科学部第一阶梯的坚固形象，正在Holden冷漠的眼睛里逐渐粉碎。可能这件事的根源确实是虚荣心理的表现。

现在他不仅感觉到自己正逐渐失去对Holden的掌控，也逐渐失去对自己的掌控。他感觉自己正在坚定的、缓慢的、粘稠的流向他无法控制的领域。

他闭上了眼睛，仿佛面前正横放着一具被反复摧残的、比Beverly Jean的躯体更加肢体破碎的、且年轻至极的尸体，以至于连他这种身经百战的老特工也不忍亲眼目睹，所以他的脸上才会出现如此悲哀的表情。他皱着眉，但像是因为过于疲惫所以只是轻轻的聚拢眉头，他的嘴将要阖上，但仍旧露出一条狭窄的缝隙，和他薄唇下的唇线一样锋利，似乎像是要吐露肺腑之言。他的劳累都通过他皮肤的轻微颤抖发散到空气之中，变成一股温暖的略带苦涩的气味。

老Tench已经四十二岁，他无法再长时间一个人支撑巡回教学的工作，所以他得到了Shepard的批准，他迎来了对一切充满好奇的Holden，他早该知道过于好奇不是好事。他无法在地下几层暗无天日的办公室里工作，虽然结果是他接受了工作地点的重新安排。他的儿子只有六岁，还不愿对他说一个字。但是老Tench现在想要让Holden重回他的掌心——如果需要说得礼貌和确切一些，重回他的怀抱——像一个信任他、依赖他、崇拜他的男孩。Bill为自己突如其来的想法感到恶心，他在想些什么？

但是他却无法控制他偏离方向的想法源源不断的流出来，就像一个始料不及的喷嚏。

以前他们是能够做到的，Holden信任他，听他所说的关于行为科学的知识，Holden关于行为科学的一切知识都是自己告诉他的，他能知道些什么自己不知道的吗？所以Holden脑子里在思考的时候，起码关于行为科学这一部分，Bill应该是得知道的。但事实是Bill搞不明白。Holden的小脑袋如同一个启动发动机的游艇，乘风破浪，划破海面，然后跟他们说再见。

说实话，老Tench，你是不是生怕Holden把你远远甩在后面，所以才在潜意识里编造出那些怀念Holden像个孩子一般依赖自己的鬼话？Holden Ford搅乱了他的大脑，所以他的潜意识里也出现了错误的、不属于他本身、出逃于他个人意愿的、疯狂的想法。

想想看，Holden以前和他配合多么默契，在罪犯面前你一言我一语，纵使那些罪犯再聪明，明知面对着联邦调查局特工的陷阱，最终也无处可逃。那不是一个人的功劳，他Holden Ford一个人可做不到，他必须得有Old Tench的帮助，他缺少的权威性必须得有一个经验丰富、年长、身材高大、面目严肃、有行为科学知识背景的人来弥补，老Tench当仁不让。

Bill感觉到一只手抚摸上自己的肩膀，那一刻他被抚摸到的地方猛然绷紧，牵引着他如同弯曲的根茎般发散出去的肌肉像是被压泵催促般在那一瞬间重新鼓起身体。他在抬起头的时候尽力使自己睁开眼的动作看起来能够显得不那么疲惫，他在自己的肩膀上找寻到那只手，他握住了那只手，“Nancy.”

看，他已经戒不掉了。尽管从前他的工作也依旧繁忙，全国各地奔波，有时可能还要频繁往返，但他并不会近距离接触到罪犯，尤其是那些拥有的刑期足够一个人老死在监狱里十次以上的罪犯，还有那些将行刑日期延期几十年的死刑犯——每次他见到他们，就只有一个想法，什么时候能等到这些家伙的死期？

他承认一开始不赞成Holden的研究计划是因为自己的情感方面不接受这些罪犯还有利用——或者“奉献”？——价值的观念，鬼知道他为什么要陪Holden去采访Kemper，就只是开了那一次的先例，他便改变了自己的想法。诚然他确实认可Holden最初的说法，Kemper确实是一个十分典型且拥有许多值得挖掘的素材的对象——如果换一个人，可能就不会有这么好的说服效果，这个研究可能就根本不会活下来。但那小子总有办法做成他想做的事。如果第一个不是Ed Kemper，可能Holden直接就会找到Manson。他会尽一切可能去达到他的目的，无论那个想法看起来有多疯狂。请求原谅总比请求许可容易。

但那不能证明他能够对他们现在所进行的采访和研究工作完全免疫，他需要将自己和那些罪犯完全区分开，不能让那些罪犯的想法影响到自己的私人生活，也绝不能容忍向罪犯透露自己除工作以外的生活情况。他要保持自己的客观和理智，最大限度的使自己的情感远离他们的工作内容。最重要的是，他需要保护自己的纯粹性，他必须得确保自己和罪犯完全没有任何超出常规的区别。他的过度逃离和厌恶，纵然有着本能情感上的绝对合乎情理的排斥反应，但当他无法客观对待和处理案件的时候，他的反应是没有资格拥有正当的理由去解释的，他害怕了。

所以，尽管他知道那是Nancy，他也无法在那一刻抵抗最真实的应激反应，他无法确保自己所处的是绝对安全的环境。对于偏向研究的联邦调查局的特工来说，他是不会面临危险性较强的环境的，但是他在监狱里待的久了，那里阴暗的光线、潮湿的环境、肮脏的气味，他已经逐渐熟悉，他已经快要和那些东西融为一体。这就是他所害怕的。

Nancy的另一只手抚摸着他的半张脸，她的手十分温暖，比起枪支和金属的栅栏来说无比柔软。对他而言，这才是真实的生活。他就像一个孩童一般抗拒阴影里的另一个世界，眷恋母亲的怀抱和家庭的灯光，所以对第二个世界避而不谈。

“Brian睡了吗？”

Nancy在他身旁坐下，“在房间里，睡了。”

对了，那个孩子总是对他不理不睬，甚至不愿看他一眼。他觉得他花在那个孩子身上的时间和那个孩子给予他的回应压根不成正比，或许在Brian看来，他也是个缺席的父亲。Bill心想。

他的决定是对的，不回俄勒冈是对的，他不能让他的工作完全毁了他的生活和他自己，尤其是在他们现在所做的这部分工作的必要性还不是十分明朗的前提下，他不能由着那些永远不懂得满足和控制自己的罪犯一点点侵蚀自己。Holden或许有颗钢铁般的心能够免受负面情绪的侵扰，但他没有，他只是血肉之躯。

他非做这个决定不可。

去他妈的Holden Ford.


	2. Chapter 2

02

一般如果Bill和Holden被警察求助查询案件，当他们依靠侧写锁定一个嫌疑人并对其进行审问的时候，他们会和当地的一名警察一起完成这份工作。

在开始审问的时候，通常是Holden坐在嫌疑人正对面——偶尔也由当地警察充当这个角色——拿着他们能够收集到的全部资料——必要时也会用白纸作为障眼法——对嫌疑人首先抛出问题。另一个人站在远离从他们头顶直射下来的灯光的后方，他在明而嫌疑人在暗，因为光线的照射缘故，嫌疑人并不能看清后方的人对于他的打量进行到何种程度，嫌疑人能够感受到的只是对于被监视的紧张感。而除了远处的无法探求其真实性的紧迫感，为了增强审问过程中对于其心理压制的有效性，他们不会漏掉近处对于嫌疑人直接的压迫。扮演这个角色的人总是Bill。

Bill坐在嫌疑人的侧边，并且总是转过身将自己的身体直接朝向嫌疑人，打开自己的四肢，手臂放在桌面上，必要时会将自己的另一只手搭在嫌疑人的椅背上，甚至身体前倾，过度侵犯嫌疑人的私人空间，像是要将那个空间里存在的真相强硬的挤压出来一样。

他了解自己的优势，他使用得十分得心应手。他强壮高大的体格，不苟言笑的态度，低沉粗糙的嗓音，较小的瞳孔、稍浅且为冷色调的瞳色，和薄得如同一抹刀片似的嘴唇使得他的长相在没有笑容的基础上更为严肃，这些暗示不会说话，但却同时是主动给自己标上标签的有利暗示。正因为这些特质是隐秘在背景和人物中的，被有声的部件或更容易使得罪犯愧疚的事物夺取了注意力，它们才能够在不被得知存在的情况下发挥被低估的作用。或者干脆抹去他的外形，仅仅只是保留他的年龄，就会对绝大多数罪犯和嫌疑人造成一种因无知和心虚而首先自我就范的压力。也可以说，年龄就是一种压力。

在审问的时候，除被审问人外，参与的人一般不会超过三名，他们总是在试图保持一种有规律可循且行之有效的队形。

他们在审问的初始阶段，会在对被审问人保持压迫感的情况下，对其留出一部分可以自由活动的空间——虽然是有限的空间，起码要让被审问人产生我是有一定自由的感觉，无论事实是否如此。然后在审问进行到一定阶段，他们便会开始对被审问人进行挤压式的审问，像是将空气从他的空间中缓慢挤出，以达到逐渐限制他的自由空间的目的。最后Bill和Holden会发起一系列高度压缩的高强度的问题和观点。其中问题所占比较少，他们早已知道那些问题的答案，他们更加想要向被审问人传达的是他们不想花过多时间在问那些对于他们来说显而易见的问题和答案——无论他们是否明确知道，但是他们要让被审问人确信他们早已知道，且毫不怀疑——并阐述自己的观点。最后，让被审问的嫌疑犯成为他们在审问之前就已确定下来的罪犯，让他们签字画押。所以在审问过程中，总是审问的人说的更多。确切的说，是Holden说的更多。

Holden尝试过扮演Bill的角色，坐在被审问人的侧边，尽量掩饰起自己的不自在张开双腿，以展示自己的魄力和已经准备好接受真相的包容度，放在桌面半握拳的手，和另一只总是习惯性抚摸领带的手。或许这个动作并不能称得上不恰当，但以如此近的距离出现在他的身上，大部分被审问人都不会喜欢，或许反而会更加削弱他的权威性。那让他看起来像个容易对付且娇生惯养的公务员。

实践表明，另一种角色扮演的尝试对于Holden来说并不奏效。他并没有十分气馁，只是很疑惑。可能是自身无法在自己的视线中透明化的缘故，他无法依靠自己的力量找到这个问题的解答，他能够提供给自己的“较为”恰当的理由便是他只是不适合这个角色。就算是同样的工作，每个人也需要扮演不同的角色，他们俩人得扮演各自的角色，对被审问人施加不同的压力促进影响。他们是搭档，而他的权威还未成形，后者确实令他沮丧。

他学习Bill的方式证明是一个错误的选择。Hold Ford得走他自己的路。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Bill最初感到对其失去掌控的不是Holden，而是他自己。

他第一次偏离既定的道路是在访问Monte Rissell的时候，他竟然只因为一句话就轻松被激怒了。他不应该有如此剧烈的应激反应，他先于Rissell动怒，仿佛不是他在审问Rissell，而是Rissell在审问他。

尽管事后他立即意识到了他反应的过激性，且对于他们的采访和研究只有害无利，但是他强烈的自尊心使他无法松口。与其说是恳求，不如说是他要求Holden不要再提这件事。他强硬的态度使得他的神经和他伪造出的强大的形象一样无法正常的松弛下来，依然紧紧绷着，直到像是使用太久的轮胎被磨损过度一般。只是在原本的基础上改变空气的波动状态，或是轻柔的触碰，就能够令他在似乎毫无前兆的情况下爆炸。正是如此，他们才会遇到那场车祸。

但Bill是个拥有足够权威与力量的中年男性，没有那么容易放下自己固守的准则，尽管那可能是个包袱的比重大于它是个优势的比重，要知道他习惯于发号施令。日常生活中他尽量做到尽可能的礼貌与谦逊，他见多识广、工作经验丰富，却宽以待人。可当车祸发生的当下，他在确认自己和Holden都无大碍后，恨不能将自己FBI的证件贴在那人的脸上。要不是FBI和警察一向关系不好，他可能会动用关系——他一直在巡回教学，总会认识附近当地的警察——直接让撞他车的人进去几天。如果这个方式真的可行的话，希望他仍然能够保留一些理智。好在这种方法根本行不通，多数警察总是会对FBI冷嘲热讽，“只会在最终关键时刻抢功劳的混蛋”。

或许这样说并不好，但Debbie的举动令Holden感到失望，反而让Bill放松下来，终于是两个经历磨损和伤害而疲惫不堪的男人。

虽然Holden过于旺盛的“蓝色火焰”对于工作来说不是坏事，有时他或许会有些急于求成，但那并不影响最终结果。毕竟他相较于Bill来说，首先年纪要小得多。

年龄对大多数人来说都不是一个毫无所谓的因素，多少会令其作出反应，无论反应是正面或负面，情绪的出发点总归是相似的，只是在通往外层的成型过程中因每个人的处理机制不同，最终表现在行为层面上的反应很可能正相反，但至少会是一项触发项。

Holden的专业知识和经验都不足够完善，作为新进菜鸟，他完全够格，但想要在行为科学部独当一面，至少在目前绝对是天方夜谭。他的那些新奇的玩意儿？Bill不否认它有价值，但有多少价值还值得研究。但在确认之前，一切都是放屁。Bill要压制Holden并不困难。

不是说他有一定要压制Holden的必要，但Holden的不可控性很强，“新奇”的想法太多，且探求的意愿十分强烈，使得你无法指望他在长时间内保持传统且稳定的工作方式和工作内容。谁知道他以后还想要引进哪些理想主义的糟糕玩意儿？再说，Bill不习惯听从于别人的指令。如果是忠告，那最好别说。他足够聪明到会先于在他人说出口之前意识到问题的存在，无论他是否会改正，他只是不想听到别人对他的责怪，那无疑是对他身份的羞辱。

现在他身心俱疲，明知是自己的原因不得不结束此次的采访。他对于Holden提起他过激的反应感到极不耐烦，不仅是因为他属于中年男人微妙的自尊心和被挑战的权威性。他在自己做出应激反应的时候就立刻意识到了当下局面对于自己产生的影响，杀人犯坐在他面前使用一种受害人的语气冠冕堂皇的说着自己赐予了生还者仁慈，他的胃在翻滚着，就像Rissell手下经历过的冰冷的尸块在粘稠的河水里翻滚着，冰冷的肉体互相击打，压迫着他的喉咙，正逐渐爬向他的舌根。他的口腔深处感到一阵重负，他为了避免当场吐出来，不得不张开嘴震动自己的舌头吐露言语，必须要让他的喉咙和舌头有些事做，让它们工作起来，尽量让说话的动作甩开那阵反胃的恶心感。方法奏效了，但Rissell同样也被冒犯了。采访被迫终止。

这次发生的事对于他产生的负面影响仍然存在，他就像是服用了见效甚微的药物的胃病病人，消化功能受到极大损坏，但生命活动没有受到丝毫影响，所以他所受到的伤害并没有得到应有的关注。

因此，即使他意识到自己反应的不恰当之处，他同时作为此次采访的受害人，却没有得到丝毫应有的关心和询问。Holden只是语气冷淡甚至不耐烦的告诉他不该这么做。他不只是感到自尊心被伤害、权威性被挑战，谁能告诉他面前这个冷血的小子他终究是个活生生的鲜活无比的人？他不是说他就像个娘们——仅仅在Bill看来，Wendy并不赞成——一样需要被关心。或者说需要被关心就证明一定是弱小的。但作为一个正常的有完整权利的人，他认为自己是应得的。

而Holden根本一点也察觉不出来。奇怪的是，他们都是对行为科学十分在行的人——尽管Holden还是一个初入这个领域的新人，但他之前了解到的知识并不是与此完全无关的——然而他们从来没有对彼此使用过行为科学的观察方式。如果他们能够稍加留意，或许结果并不会改变，但起码他们能够相处得更加融洽。说到底，如果结果总是要朝向不可收拾的局面发展，过程中相处得融不融洽影响大吗？

接二连三的刺激源袭来，使得Bill体内的矛盾迅速成型并激烈交战。他不同于Holden，他的学习与接受机制已经变得较为怠慢，也就意味着他因为外部的变革感到的不是有多兴奋，他在乎的是更为现实的因素。

虽然这么说有些令人沮丧，但在正常社会上拥有较多经历的年龄会让人对于外界的刺激反应迟钝。而当变动即将影响到他自身时，中年及中年以上的人的身上会更加容易出现排斥反应。这也意味着，他希望他精神层面上的满足感——包括自尊在内的使他神智清醒的东西——保持不被侵犯的状态，否则他可不仅仅只是不耐烦而已。也就是说，就算他有时可能会表现得不是那么得体——例如总是排斥Holden对他个人空间的过分侵入——但他几乎通常都是被一种强烈的性格特征主导个人的意愿的。

所以，他并不经常面对自己体内同时堆积起多重冲突如此强烈的矛盾。而当他真的面对如此棘手的情况，他对这种情况相当陌生，当然会十分慌张。就算没有意识到多重矛盾撕裂自己的痛苦，只是因为Rissell的“赐予仁慈”也足够惊慌失措。Bill的一切反应和行为都并不反常，但凡是个正常人都会对Rissell的这句话产生强弱不同的反应，这种反应多半是负面的。只是因为他在Holden身边，Holden对于这种情况无动于衷，所以他才会反而看起来“行为异常”。那时候他就该意识到那小子不是正常人的。

在这个不为所动的年轻人面前，Bill决定要将他无法控制自己的无力感和被罪犯刺激的嫌恶感怪罪于Holden的迟钝上。但他却没有理由这么做，他的想法无法实行它原本的计划，他情感上的破损仍旧处于亏空的状态。

他在Holden告诉他“下次别这么说”之前就已经意识到了自己的问题。如果他们相处的时间再长一点，如果他们更熟悉彼此，如果Bill能够更信任Holden而Holden能够更关注Bill，如果他们不是那么急着用责怪与推脱填补在他们之间残喘存活的沉默，或许Holden就能够注意到，其实Bill在最初开口让他停止这个话题的时候，那便已经是他最为诚恳的认错。

多种强烈的矛盾保持活跃在他体内的状态，尽管不至于使他的人格在短期内变得四分五裂，但他的精神确实受到了伤害，而随之动摇不定。

他的使其自身在平常保持体面的防护机制逐渐剥落，自尊心在激烈反弹之后开始软化。

然后，他突然在进食到一半的时候说些倒人胃口的话，突如其来吐露自己的家庭成员、和领养的自闭症儿子艰难的相处经历。那不仅仅是交代自己的工作背景，那可是自己最为亲密的家人、最为私密的想法，他何必跟工作伙伴说他的家庭和孩子？Holden没有结婚没有孩子，只有一个因为备考所以无法及时来接他的女友——独立女性。他不会明白的。结果也确实，Bill不知道自己要说什么，Holden也不知道Bill说这些是为了什么，但这起码没有倒了他的胃口，并且带着一脸好奇且天真的表情说，“我不知道你想说什么，但我想知道更多”。或许这能算是一种慰藉。

说实话，Bill那时候说起Nancy，甚至在脑海里设想了打电话给Nancy的场景，他发觉自己并不像自己所说的那样——一听到Nancy的声音就要崩溃。

他不知道自己为什么那么说。或许只是因为他不想在当晚回去。

他已经疲惫不堪，回去面对对他沉重且繁忙的工作一无所知的Nancy和拒他于千里之外的Brian，他感到自己是个局外人，他会更加疲惫。

如果他能少累一点，那就是在此刻。不得不离家在外，度过一个自暴自弃的夜晚。身边有他的同事这样自我中心甚至有些不近人情的人陪伴，虽然不会解决他的问题，并且Holden的想法与他所持的部分想法背道而驰。但正因如此，无论是什么都无法轻易改变Holden的想法，他由于不易受外界影响，而使自身汇聚起因不与外部沟通正不断变得强大的能量，那会令Bill感到比自己一个人存在要安心得多。无论有什么问题困扰着他，他身边都有个目空一切的小子，他借用了Holden的身体，就像戴着一副有过滤功能的眼镜去看，Holden使他暂时隔绝了那些恼人的侵扰。

不无讽刺的是，正是令Bill的矛盾加剧的刺激源，现在又成了他的安慰剂。


	4. Chapter 4

04

因为他们工作的关系，总是直面罪犯，听那些罪犯诉说他们的一面之词，并且为了破案而不断的从罪犯本身的角度对其进行侧写。尽管也会去了解案件的真实情况，受害者的资料与被害后的照片也总是被他们翻来覆去的了解以从中发现可能被遗漏的线索，但他们花在罪犯身上的精力和时间要比花在受害人身上的时间多得多，这是他们的工作目的决定的。

另一方面，他们接触的案子越多，了解到的变态杀人案越多，频繁看那些受害人被害的血腥照片，他们紧迫的神经对原有的刺激的反应会减弱。受害人是冰冷的，也没有影像或者录音记录下受害人被害时的场景，可能被害过程只是一句简单的描述，但对于受害人来说是死亡之前集中爆炸的情绪激荡和灭顶的痛苦。在此基础上，没有受害人的叙述，他人很难深入共情。

与受害人大多已无法再为自己发言相比，通过和罪犯的采访，Bill和Holden能够直接听到从他们本身的角度用自己的语言描述犯罪的过程和感受。与此同时，他们还会从罪犯口中了解到他们的出身、背景、成长经历，这么一来，罪犯的形象会在他们面前变得十分鲜活。他们会不自觉的从罪犯的角度去看待那些案子，这是从客观向主观发展的道路。受害人的脸会趋向空白，但罪犯的形象会变成一个饱受折磨的孩子——大多时候很多幼年被虐待的罪犯心理上并不成熟，发展会严重滞后，有些甚至依旧停留在经历巨大波动的心理年龄。

尽管Bill总是认为那些罪犯所有的话都是在为自己作辩护，只说些心理学家或是他们想听的，每个人的目的都是为了得到假释的机会，但Holden总是会被那些罪犯的话“打动”，对他们产生不必要甚至不恰当的同情心。也许这跟Holden年纪较轻、街头经验不丰富有关系，他以前基本上只是接触整理好的案件，但没有参与到一线，对于他来说，那些案件中的“惨状”和罪犯的狡猾都是朦胧、不具体的，都只是一个干瘪的词语而已。

但更主要的是他想要去了解罪犯的心理。如果他想要去了解，那就必须得从罪犯的角度去看待整个过程，他才能够了解这个时代新型杀人犯的犯罪目的，才有可能在实际破案中使用从这些罪犯身上得到的见解去击破他们的弱点，就像要戴上一副罪犯用来看世界的眼镜，这样他才能够看到更多同类。

同时这也就带来了一个问题，他也是人，也有情感，在与罪犯深入共情的过程中必然会受到情感上的影响。尽管从宏观上看待，同情罪犯是个显而易见的错误，但当他将这件事劈开，潜入深处，他会像同情自己一样同情罪犯。

所以Bill不得不多次在采访之后单独告诉Holden，罪犯都是被关在监狱里或者精神病院中多年的骗子。他们将自己伪装成是真正的受害者，或者他们真的坚信自己就是受害者，诉说自己悲惨的身世和脆弱的情绪，为的就是博取别人的同情。或者承认自己早已洗心革面，对自己的罪状供认不讳，哭着说自己无比后悔。总之，他们说的都是采访者想要听到的。

在监狱和医院中的时候，他们无事可做，有的是时间反复思考自己犯罪的过程，他们细细品味其中的刺激、令他们获得快乐的源泉，消化自己的愧疚和紧张的情绪，重新构建整个犯罪过程使之对自己有利。在与心理学家的交锋中，他们对于心理学那一套已无比熟悉。他们在失败之后总结经验，在一片混沌之中摸清方向，逐渐掌握对于局面的控制，直到心理学家对于他们所说的话深信不疑，确信他们已经“恢复”正常，对社会不会再产生危害。但那些心理学家根本不知道，这些罪犯根本不可能“恢复”，对于他们来说，不存在“恢复”的概念。一时的精神失常在修养得当可以恢复，但那些罪犯的问题可不是一时的精神失常，他们的根源问题处在人格缺陷。

由此带来的结果就是Holden对受害人的境遇会表现得格外冷漠，但对案件本身和罪犯却兴致高昂。这看起来似乎并不是什么不好的事，针对他的工作兴致高涨这一点，调查局当然会从中受利，谁不想要一个多干少吃的劳力呢。但这一点会引发其他不可控的附带效应，而这些被连带发生的效应正是站在联邦调查局所一向秉持的观念的对立面。联邦调查局从胡佛一手创建至今已经成为一个庞大的机构，尽管胡佛年岁已高，但调查局的理念仍旧十分传统。新兴事物不是那么容易突破这座庞大的外壳的。

Bill总是不停的提醒Holden，不要相信这些罪犯，不要同情他们。说到他自己已经厌倦这种行为，自己像是个什么对孩子严加管教的家长，禁止做这禁止做那。当孩子出于好奇心提出问题时，他因为厌恶那些问题所以就勒令处于疑问爆发期的孩子不要再问。

这是他在不经意间为他自己塑造了父亲的威严吗？如果真是如此，他厌恶自己这么做。于是他想要在自己过分严格的基础上增加一些软化之后更容易被接受的建议，来弥补自己差劲的“教育”。通常他都是将自己刚刚说过的话用另一种方式复述一遍，内容不一定相差太多，改变更多的主要是语气。他听起来会更加苦口婆心，比起教育“孩子”，更像是在安慰他。Bill想这样应该会更容易被接受。起码他这么希望。

Holden能够将Bill的坚决禁止和诚恳的建议区别开。对于前者，有时他会找出相应的理由去回击，有时只是自说自话，总之他一般是不会听取的。后者对他来说要受用得多，他会仔细思考，采用的可能性几乎是百分之百。这点看来，他确实像一个倔强的孩子。

Brian跟Bill沟通不顺，但Bill似乎从其他的途径得到了教育孩子的经验。如果以后Brian也会开始和Bill正常沟通，也会像个正常的孩子经历青春期的话，那么Bill倒可以用上这时的经验。

极少数时候，Bill也会选择什么都不说。他觉得自己说的够多了。不仅他会感到疲惫，在他看来频繁重复一些教育性质的话语也会使Holden产生抵触心理。如果说了超过三次但依旧没有起到任何作用，那么说三十次也不会有用，就会变成只是一句没有任何意义的由一些单词组成的句子而已。他也想让Holden能依靠自己去懂，他希望Holden有天自己能懂。

Holden和Bill在采访时对罪犯的态度几乎完全相反。Holden面对罪犯的时候会接收到对方传来的所有信息，他很可能会相信罪犯所说的所有的话，尽管他在事后面对真实案件的时候会找回一些客观性，但他和罪犯保持的关系会超出常规的亲密，这不是一个好兆头。而Bill坚信那些罪犯所言之词没有一句真话，从一开始便嗤之以鼻，连带其中可能有价值或潜在价值的东西都会随之流失掉。或许这才是他们之间产生分歧的开端和主要原因。


	5. Chapter 5

05

Bill和Holden分道扬镳或许是注定的，但他们互相背离的发展趋势绝不只是一人造成的结果。

Holden在利用侧写及一些“创新性”方式撬开罪犯的口这条路上越走越远，他势必要对传统发起挑战，要么他的行为最终会因为越界被处分甚至停职，要么他会成为一个划时代的英雄。

而Bill并不十分赞同他的这些新兴观念。

除此之外，Bill感到这份与罪犯过于亲密的工作对他产生了难以忽视的影响。他会因为Monte Rissell的一句“赐予仁慈”疏忽大意发生车祸，精神崩溃。他当初没能听到Nancy的一句慰问而失去对自己的控制，但或许Holden再继续追问下去，如果Holden能从他们对研究的目的中拔出来，偶尔也将自己充分浸入属于一般人类的丰富的情绪澡缸里，他起码能够模糊的猜到Bill藏起来的连自己都不知道要说的内容，只需要轻轻触碰Bill还没有探出头的情绪一下，与柔软的、隔开内里和外界的粘膜似是而非的接触一下，Bill就会像个被剥了壳的生蛋泄洪一般倒塌。

连Bill自己也不知道，他从未要求过一个心理医生，他不停的和Holden、Wendy产生间隙，他们都当那只是工作上常见的争吵。如果采访继续进行下去，按照他们刚开展这个研究的安排估计，他们或许六月就会采访“大名鼎鼎”（臭名昭著）的Charles Manson，那时他会因为什么而失去对自己的控制，Manson的一个眼神？

从第一个Ed Kemper开始起，一直积累到他们采访Manson，他的不满会越来越多。纵使对这些死刑犯无比鄙夷也要保持着客观的态度甚至装作是他们的朋友去和他们状若轻松的聊那些历史上拿来做教科书的血案，使用他们那一套方式去和他们交谈。再进一步，那一刻需要用他们的脑子去思考，才能说出他们想要的话，才能突破阻力，对他们产生不过度的刺激，进而撬开他们的嘴，得到想要的见解和来自罪犯本人的关于案件的“第一手”资料。

Bill和Holden都赞成为了目的而做出一些前摄方法，但显然Bill的容忍度并不高，虽然会比Shepard好一点。

Holden认为那只是利用那些罪犯所需要做出的一些工作手段，不包含任何自身的情感，仅仅是为了快速且准确的达到目的而抛出的鱼钩。结果也值得庆幸，至少目前为止看来效果都不错，实践出真知。

但Bill却认为如果他们为了目的不择手段，那他们和那些罪犯有什么两样。在这点上，他和Shepard倒是站在一条阵线上。

事实上，除了Holden本人，没有人赞成他这么做。当这件事暴露给职责调查部时，无论他们的出发点是不希望Holden误入歧途，还是从专业和个人角度不支持Holden的做法，他们都恨不得立刻把Holden交出去。


	6. Chapter 6

06

从Bill的角度来说，他的导火索是Brian。事实上，应该是Nancy。

他不得不把工作带回家。他们的工作一向繁忙，而在开启这项研究之后忙得更加晕头转向，他们没有办法在下班之后就和那些工作完全说再见。就算他想缓缓，那些案子可等不了。

Holden对于日常生活中不危及生命危险的受伤较为冷漠不是他一个人的特权，随意任由一个人去长期频繁的接触那些血腥残忍的案件，他都会逐渐对程度比之轻微的伤口免疫。不只是伤口，甚至于不危及生命危险的疾病、对于家庭的关注、对伴侣的关心、对孩子的教育，都会难以引起他们的注意力。一个人的精力是有限的，就算他们竭尽全力，也无法在工作中开足马力的同时也兼顾对家庭的照顾。

他们其中不乏懂心理的人，但当他们下班之后回到家里，面对和自己最熟悉最亲近的人的时候，他们就将自己的专业知识统统忘了。他们让自己的神经也下了班，所以工作那套，他们不愿意再带到私人生活中。可讽刺的是，他们也会将工作带回家，他们在家里再次单独面对自己的工作时，他们又会立即将自己的专业利用得无比熟练。如果他们愿意使用自己的心理知识分析一下自己的家人，他们就能够很轻易的得知家人的需求和目前的状态，他们就不会等到矛盾已经产生时才意识到自己的婚姻或恋情出现了危机。或许也有人明白他们花在家人身上的时间和精力过少，但一些人觉得无法选择，他们得养家糊口，必须得完成调查局里的工作，起码他们现在还能够和家人生活在一起，毕竟他们不希望因为工作问题被调职导致和家人长时间难以见上一面。久而久之，他们终于要迎来关系的破裂，无论和父母、妻子或是儿女，总之他们就像一个个无私牺牲的英雄一样，能破裂的关系破裂个够。运气好的话，身边会剩下仍然在同一个地点工作的同事。

但Bill不想做这样的人，他知道这一天总会到来，他总会无法继续将他在工作中一路累计的压力包装在他体面的皮囊下，就像他当时对Holden说的那样。他的肩膀上只要再多栖息一只蝴蝶，他就会完全失去自己。所以他做出了决定。

他仍然对于Nancy的怪罪耿耿于怀，尽管他立刻为自己的失态道了歉，难道刚才发生的一切就能够像一个笑话一样被一笑而过吗？或许他真的不需要被理解，他不介意被误会，他也不用旁人在工作给予他沉重的负担之外替他分担一些生活上的负担。因为真的如他所说，没了Nancy，他就无法活下去。

他工作上接触到的都是些变态杀人魔，而Nancy跟他聊的却总是些家长里短的事情，当然他并不是认为那不重要。但和他的工作相比，他觉得Nancy实在太幸福了，Nancy对他的抱怨根本不值一提。他的年龄也见长，压力增大会使得他在生理上更加吃不消，他的耐心逐渐被消耗。对于他来说只有两条路，放弃研究的采访内容，或者，放弃家庭。

他甚至连正面接受Nancy的安抚都做不到，他试着告诉Nancy一切都好，但只有他自己知道事实并不是那样。仿佛他们的争吵就像一场精彩的戏剧一样快速上演快速结束，最后还能是他妈的完美结局。仿佛处于其中的他们就只是不会思考的生肉一般聆听剧本的指挥，剧本从“我恨你”到“没关系”之间只有一句话，就是“对不起”。

他仍旧保持自己背对着Nancy的姿势，将自己的背留给她。Nancy将那当成自己栖息的宝地，像棵渴求养分的植物一样攀附上去，而他面对着的是他们的案子。

背后是Nancy温暖的身体，而Bill脑子里想的却是“那个水手结”。

他劝说自己做出了选择，也劝说自己原谅了Nancy——或许只是表面上。但他的怒气并没有消失，而他的怒气总要有地方可去。他不能怪罪Nancy，所以他把气全都撒在Holden身上。

当对象变成了Holden，Bill所带的情绪就不只是从Nancy身上转移过来的愤怒，还有因为自身实际无法对Nancy的责怪释怀的怨恨。他认为令他对Nancy产生芥蒂是因为Nancy不理解他的良苦用心和工作上的重担，他所要这么做的原因也在于是Holden展开的研究项目——虽然他在和Holden一起去采访过Kemper以后也赞成了Holden的想法，但是现在看来，那已经不够重要，Bill目前需要的是一个可以毫无顾忌投射他负面情绪的人。他无法怪罪Nancy，而除了Holden，没有人再和他有如此亲密的接触，他只能怪Holden。

他像那些罪犯一样，总不能怪自己。他要将负面情绪投射出去，否则他没有Nancy的声音也会崩溃的。

所以，如果Bill想要知道他为什么和Holden渐行渐远——或者照顾他的自尊心，为什么他之后对Holden失去了掌控，他早该在这时就预知到这种行为所带来的后果。并不是判定他的选择是对或是错，只是他做出了决定，他应该承担——或者起码得认识到——后果。而不是在一切彻底变样之后抓耳挠腮的对崩塌的原因费解不已。

如果说要求他预知自己的行为所带来的后果太过严格，那他在自己的时间线上和后果相遇时，起码得明白这些后果的原因是一目了然的，是他的选择导致的不可避免的结果。

他不能再装作视而不见了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

被Holden搅乱脑子的又何止Speck一个？

Brian仅仅只是一个导火索。发现不对的不是Brian，Nancy也从未问过Brian自己的想法，他本就是个和其他同龄人都不一样的孩子，或许他对于这类容易“令人不安的”事件也抱有完全不同于他人的想法呢？察觉到不对的是Bill，他才是那个对这件事的来龙去脉都了如指掌的人，除了他自己，没人了解他的处境。Nancy不能劝他放弃他想要的工作，除非他已经知道这份工作在他身上产生的负面影响已经超出了他的掌控范围。相比于那些罪犯，令他更难以招架的是Holden。

如果他足够乐观，他应该想，起码Holden这样一个危险的人物不在罪犯中间。

他拒绝和Holden一起重回俄勒冈采访“纪念品之王”Brudos，也拒绝了Holden调查林荫道小学校长的请求，并插手Holden自己对于Roger的调查，不赞成他做这样的无用功。最直接的后果是，Bill自己被Holden惹恼了。

自从Holden进入行为科学部以来，Bill才意识到自己的脾气竟然如此差。他没办法跟Holden讲道理，Holden确实善于找到对方的软肋，然后猛烈攻击。只是他找错了人，Bill不是罪犯，他不能要求Bill认罪。

Brian，又是Brian。那就像Nancy长期以来交给他的一件任务，但最近Nancy突然发现他搞砸了，责问他一番，他便开始小心翼翼的继续执行他的这项任务。他知道他表现得不好，所以尽量避免回忆起他拥有的这个任务。并且，看在才刚发生过冲突的份上，他要使得自己的成绩格外好看，起码度过最近的风头。

于是当Holden提起Brian，就像提起Bill的一项带有污点的过往工作记录。他犯了错，给别人造成了伤害，他无法挽回，也无法弥补，更无法放下，所以他只能避而不谈。他自己都竭力去选择遗忘的事，却出现在了Holden嘴里，并且一步步的走进Bill的心，挖空他的大脑，让他一片混乱，直到让他说出他自己都无法信服的话语。

他不是想忘记Brian，只是Holden举的每一个例子，他口中的每一个“假如”，都使Bill不断想起自己对Brian的疏忽所可能导致的问题，当然对他来说更为重要的是，Nancy的失望和责怪。

他不愿意去思考的问题，不希望去回忆的错误，Holden总是知道怎样去利用它们。

现在，拥有一个家庭和一个孩子对于他来说可不是幸事，每当案件中涉及到婚姻和儿童的时候，Bill一旦对Holden的想法有异议，Holden就会准确无误的使用Nancy和Brian来让他进行换位思考。“如果是Nancy/Brian，你会怎么做？”“我会让他滚远点。”回答成立，但Bill却不允许Holden这么做。因为他到底还是胆怯了，所以才会面对Holden的问题回答得那样没有信服力。

Bill正在逐渐瓦解，他高大的体格是他最后一道能够抵御强风的城墙。Holden就像一只执着的蚂蚁，或是一个不懂得取舍的士兵，用自己不起眼的渺小身材钻进了城墙里的洞眼，直到已被腐蚀穿透，城墙才惊觉自己已然岌岌可危。

他的多次拒绝所导致的长期后果就是，突然有那么一天，Bill发现自己再也不能控制Holden。Holden就像一座他再也拉不动的磨，甚至在他竭尽全力去拉的时候，那座磨还会向他的反方向转动。

人总是在潜移默化中也跟着一同改变，所以也缺乏察觉这个过程中发生在自己周围的细微的变化。只有当那种变化强烈到变换形态，使得身边的人判若两人，他才会突然意识到，有什么不对劲了。


	8. Chapter 8

08

说实在的，上报一事使Holden得意忘形，这没什么大不了的。他尚且年轻，资历不足，使用自己具有创新性的工作方式成功逮捕了一个奸杀幼女的罪犯，他觉得这份功劳是自己的。他不仅看到这项研究的未来和前途，还确信了自己就是那个“现时代的福尔摩斯”。

尤其当这件事被媒体一通渲染，他的成功被大众所认证，尽管这或许只是一个极为短暂的阶段性胜利，但当FBI第一次登上报纸是因为他Holden Ford使用 “他那一套特殊的方法”时——就像Bill说的那样——他的成果被广为认可且大获赞赏，他会陷入大众给予他的鲜花与掌声中，继而不断眩晕，无法找到自己的真实位置。

此时，这对他而言不仅仅是一件常规任务的完成，而是——“看，我获得了所有人的夸奖，为什么你不能也夸奖一下我？你就应该同样夸奖我。”

所以，当Debbie忽视他的工作成果并且质问他的工作方式时，当部里的同事均对登报一事表示忧虑时，Holden会因为膨胀的虚荣心没有从恋人和同事那里得到他本期待得到也认为当然会得到的赞赏和认可时，他的不满会和虚荣心沆瀣一气。因为此时虚荣心占据了他的思考中心，或者换个说法，是他想要自己的工作成果被郑重的认可和夸奖。对他而言，这是一种必定要得到的需求，是不容置疑的需要，他不明白自己这种需要和愿望被拒绝的原因。而由于这种需要的力量过于强大，得不到满足不会首先引起失落的情绪，而是会使得他产生不满的情绪，进而转变成对他人产生攻击性。于是他要么和Debbie彼此发泄负面情绪，要么对无辜的Bill妄加猜测。

其实他对Bill的猜测很站得住脚，Bill是他的“华生”，却连“福尔摩斯身边的华生”这一名号也没得到，风头全给他一人出尽了。

联邦调查局很讨厌爱出风头的人，但他也解释过，他根本不知道那人是个记者。再者，他认为报纸上的报道写得很好，也并不会像其他人所说的那样给他们的研究产生什么负面影响。因为他有把握，就算那些罪犯知道他们在做的研究，当他们置身于“他特殊的办案方式”之中时，还是一样无处可逃。他给自己作证，就算相同的事发生在今年二十九岁的他身上，他也还是会被他的母亲轻易问出所有的话。他创建的这种办案方式最好的一点就是，它永远无法预防。你能够欺骗测谎仪，能够欺骗一线警察，却总能找到一条通向你弱点的道路，每个人的脚踝都是湿的*。

*阿喀琉斯的脚踝。

纵使他已经二十九岁，算不上是一个孩子，但是他的经验还是太少。各方面都不精通，但却拥有与之不协调的野心和抱负，敏感的神经和狗屎一样多的见解——从这一点来说，他和Kemper能够成为“朋友”也就不足为奇。

从资历上来说，Bill完全能够做他的父亲。所以对Bill而言，Holden可以是一个孩子。当他过于理想化而沉浸在自己的构想中时，Bill无法将他叫醒，顶多只是提醒他。那时，Bill就深刻感受到，Holden就是一个过于自我的孩子。

这时候的Holden只是陷入了一时胜利的激动中，他人或许对他的行为不以为然，但Bill认为那是能够理解的。那不难理解，他只是一时迷失了自己，他想多在光荣簿上躺一会儿，这无可厚非。

Bill说服了自己，却依然无言以对，因为他心虚。

他没有继续说话是因为他将Holden的话当成一个问题，他确切的去思考。或者说，他明知自己在意，他对自己未能在报道上得到一席位置同时Holden却抢尽风头感到无法释怀。报道尚未见世便罢，既然已经发生，自己却连一个名字或者一句简单的描述都没有，他为行为科学部尽心尽力七年，Holden只刚进来第一年，几乎和Gregg一样都还是个新人，他不过将那些证物放在了罪犯的面前而已，破案成功是证物的功劳，而不是他的原因。况且他的工作方式中的隐患之处太多，任意一个越界的举动都可能变成一个正在倒计时的抖动的炸弹。审问现场的所有人都看到了他刻意漏录了其中一段谈话，如果那个记者在报道中写出来，或者某个人无意之中当做谈资说出去，他们将是再一次明知故犯。而就是这样的工作态度和方式，怎么能够被局里接受，甚至在以后被广泛运用？

正因如此，Bill将自己的这个念头先入为主的套入了Holden那句挑衅的话。

Holden此刻已经失去自我了，此时的他觉得自己十分强大。他们的研究出自他的脑海，因为他得到了第一笔赞助金——尽管实际上这部分他所起到的作用并不是主要的——因为他，他们的研究成果得以上报。他才二十九岁，在进入行为科学部的第一年就取得如此佳绩，他此刻已经觉得自己是个神了。人间的福尔摩斯已经满足不了他，他就是在黑暗中撕开一道光的人，这世界需要光，他便给这个世界带来光明。再没有比创造一样事物又从中收获真实的成果更加令人满意的事了。

Bill不仅知道现在Holden的状态，与他说这句尽管有道理却很不负责任的话的背景，他知道Holden现在就像个向天空远远飞去的回旋镖，他会回来的，却不是现在。但他同时也知道自己无话可说。是的，Holden说的没错，他不能继续开口，因为答案就藏在问题背后，他只要一张口，他就会承认自己的狭隘和虚伪。

所以他装作镇定的去寻求Wendy的帮助，但Wendy正忙，根本无暇听他说话。没有他人分散他的精力，他便只有自己面对自己的情绪，而他又不想直接与自己的情绪对话，因为那必定会导致自己的失败。在双重挤压中，他一方面想要尽快逃离独处的局面，一方面又因为无法逃离而万分尴尬。或者不如说是因为无法接受自己的这一想法而产生了罪恶感，罪恶感使他难堪。他的精神力量削弱了，肉体却依然庞大。

他第一次嫌自己强壮的体格碍眼。他认为此时的自己不配拥有如此高大强壮的身体，这副身体是对他的挑衅，正从镜子另一面冲他发出讽刺的声音。

这就是他去找寻Wendy的原因。

他此时无法容忍独处的压迫。他的内心同时走出许多长相雷同却彼此分离的Bill，互相指指点点。有的在指责对方只是在虚张声势，嘲笑他不敢面对Holden，还利用Wendy来麻痹自己的心虚，而有的在为自己做辩护，用他一旦急于解释便昂着下巴的姿态苦口婆心的劝说。他被四面八方袭来的五花缭乱的论点搅得头昏脑涨，他不想相信任何一方的说辞，他觉得他们都不是对的。

他不知道那时候如果对Holden说一句“你做得很好”会不会有改变，但只是一句来自同事的夸奖而已，应该不会那么重要。


	9. Chapter 9

09

Bill不知道为什么Holden总是把Kemper寄来的信贴在他的办公室里，为什么他不能把寄给他的信放在自己触手可及或抬眼望去就能看到的地方？如果他想要炫耀，为什么不直接贴在白板上？

那些信都有两个特点，一是寄自Edmund Kemper，二是寄给Holden Ford。但却贴在了Bill Tench的办公室里，每天离那些信最近、最容易看到那些信甚至无法避免看到那些信的人不是信的所有人，甚至是与信完全无关的人。

如果不是Bill对Holden太过纵容，那只有一个原因，Holden想要Bill天天都看到那些信无数次，他在对他挑衅。

他每次都在收到信之后立刻大声念出来，从自己的办公桌走到Bill的办公室里，方向直指Bill。

Gregg离他比较近，应该能听到一部分，但当Holden走进Bill的办公室里之后，在较为封闭的空间中，说话的方向会对声音的传播产生很大影响。如果Gregg不离开他的办公区域的话，那他只能听到信的前小半部分。Wendy更别提，她在她独立的办公室里办公，Holden不去光顾，她也不会舍得浪费自己宝贵的时间去打听Holden和Bill的“悄悄话”。所以Bill总是能一字不落的被迫听完Kemper写给Holden的每一封信，尽管他认为那些信和他没有半点关系。

刚开始他抗议过，他对着那些贺卡似的信出现在他的墙上表示疑惑不解，他让Holden把信拿下来。如果他想要炫耀，想要记录和Kemper之间独特的“友谊”，他可以贴在除了他办公室的任何地方，Bill已经让步。但Holden似乎认为Bill办公室的墙壁是一块肥沃的土壤，他将信贴在上面，就会有更多的信出现。而Bill像是面对秽物一般的态度对待Kemper的信，根本不愿用手碰它。于是两个人都不愿意再改变信的状态，便让那些信安稳的留在了那里。

结果也如Holden所愿，Kemper的信接二连三的寄来。在第三封寄来的时候，Bill又抗议了一次。

他直接提出要求，“别把那些信贴在我的办公室里。”Holden如果想贴，他可以贴在任何地方，只要不是他的办公室，这话Bill已经说过。

“这可是我的光荣簿。”Holden对目前的状态很满意，他的表情依然那么洋洋得意，Bill独自苦恼却无济于事。就算他直接抗议，Holden也像是根本不会反省自己的做法。或许他根本用不着反省，看他得意的表情和满不在乎其他人意见的语气，他的言行都表露出他内心的笃定，他对事态的发展把握十足，那就是Bill也不能拿他怎样。Bill会为了Brian和Nancy蛮不讲理的教训他，但不会为了这种事和他发生矛盾。他知道Bill总会妥协。

“怎么？Ed Kemper满足你的虚荣心了是吗？”

回应Bill的是Holden依旧傲慢的眼神和好整以暇的转身。沉默令他心烦气躁，而Holden的背影更令他无可奈何。

然后他便放弃了抗议，反正抗议无效，他也不多费口舌，他知道Holden不会听。

他每次抬头看到那些信，都像是被当面冒犯。

那些信仿佛写满了Kemper和Holden的名字，那上面都是他们俩的笑容。尽管那些笑容可能并不是真的存在过，但那些浮现在他脑海里的两个人的笑容的意义就是他们俩之间独特的友情的证明，真实得如同他亲耳听过的笑声一般在他的脑海里不断回响，不放弃对他的讽刺和嘲笑。

或许他对报纸上的报道感到气愤不是因为没有他的名字，而是Holden和Kemper的名字一同出现，并且Kemper的身份是“Holden的朋友”。而不是他和Holden一同出现，以“现代福尔摩斯与华生”的形式。

无论是报纸上，还是那些信里，Holden的身边都出现了另外一个人，而在他们俩之间并没有他Bill Tench的位置。


	10. Chapter 10

10

Bill以前在他带Holden第一次出外勤的时候对他说过，下次如果他心情不好想要诉苦，立刻打电话给他的女朋友，把他那些 “处在黑暗中”的废话说给他的女朋友听。换句话说，不光是Bill不希望Holden在办案的时候将那些容易引起他人不安的言语传达给一线警察，他也不想做Holden的心理导师。

但是现在Holden没有女朋友了，如果他惊慌失措有苦难言，不知道可不可以找他倾诉。

但是他还没能等到得到答案的时机，他和Debbie分手之后，再次来到办公室的时候，等待他的有两件事。一件是血淋淋的躺在医院里为了见他自残的著名杀人犯，另一件是面对着他虎视眈眈的同事和上司。此时他被长时间绷紧使用的神经还在自我笃定的麻痹中浸泡着失去了感知的弹性，不应该说他抗压能力特别强，只是他对目前展开的所有情势根本产生不了反应罢了。

直到走进审讯室里之前，他还认为他起码和Bill是站在一条阵线上的。当初一锤定音让所有人帮他一起掩盖事实的是Bill，或许每个人都有各自的利益考虑，但于Bill而言，好处又是什么呢？Bill拒绝继续采访Brudos，或许以后都不会和他继续采访任何罪犯。他几乎退出了这项研究的前线战场，他大可以将Holden交出去。再怎么连坐，他起码待在行为科学部七年，巡回教学是他开展的，局里需要他。硬要说这是为了他自身的利益并不是没有道理，但高风险和低收益的投资是否有冒险的必要？他每次对Holden的提醒，难道都是为了他自己的利益吗？

当Shepard告诉他们母带已经流出之后，他们彼此都在猜忌，但显然猜忌有准确的方向性。Holden决不怀疑Bill，而Bill比当事人更为愤怒。是他的决定被反抗所以觉得自己的权威受到挑战了吗？

那个时候，Holden异常冷静，他就像自己任何时候说的那样，出了事他一人担着。当看到Bill因为这件事而气愤，他疾声厉色的样子让Holden感觉到自己似乎用另一副身体正确的表达了情绪，那比自己发怒对情绪的宣泄更为有效。

从Holden的角度看来，其实答案很好猜，不是Wendy便是Gregg。不可能是Bill，Shepard用不着砸自己的脚，况且他也没这个闲工夫。对于Bill来说，选择题也是一样的，不是Wendy就是Gregg。而对Wendy来说，压根不存在选择题，她知道不是自己。

Bill的权威在Holden心中的彻底瓦解就在此刻，在他们准备进入正式的审讯之前，而不是在审讯中从调查人员的口中得知自己被出卖之后。

无论Bill对他的做法支持与否，当突发事件来临之际，同事之间的猜忌和面临死而复生的调查的灾难将Holden推到了一座前所未有的悬崖峭壁边。他们面对的不再是Shepard的兴师问罪，而是来自行为科学部之外甚至是联邦调查局之外的调查。

母带外泄必然是从内部泄露，除了他们自身不可能有外人会知道这卷带子的存在，所以在这次调查中，泄露的那个人会再次泄露。也就是说，他们有极大概率会受到处罚，而这次就无法依靠某个人的说情就能幸免于难了。

Holden面对近在咫尺的处罚理所当然会紧张，他的肾上腺素会直线上升，他的睾酮素也会激增。此时他感到的不仅是神经的紧张，还有无法分清利弊的情绪的高涨和力量的膨胀。性能力也是力量的一种表现。他在紧张和兴奋的时候会因为激素的变化而感到阴茎的觉醒，在最基础的身体感知的层面上他会收获对于自身物理力量的信任感，由此发展到心理层面上的对于自身强大的认可和自我的暂时庞大。趁着媒体报道所带来的满足感的后劲，再加上审讯之前Kemper那一通紧急电话，Holden会感到自己已经成为一个无可替代的人。

他知道有人对他的存在已经有所微词，甚至视他为眼中钉——或许这根本就不是事实。和他熟悉的也就只是行为科学部的几个同事，他对于其中任何一个人都没有重要到扎眼的程度。但他喜欢这么想。这让他觉得自己已经是一个人物，拥有足够被别人重视和妒忌的资格。

他知道不仅行为科学部离不开他，Kemper也离不开他。他能够和著名杀人犯构建起稳定的沟通桥梁，这就说明他能够压制住那些杀人犯。纵使Kemper拥有再透彻的见解、再细微的洞察力，但他并不是无法攻破。他作为Holden迄今为止采访过的罪犯中作案手法最有组织的杀人犯，已经成为Holden手中的王牌。Holden正是利用Kemper对他倾诉过的话——有意或无意，尽管当他们在笑着和吃着美味的披萨的时候，Holden仍在记录Kemper的反应与话语——来将和他类似的人一个个送进监狱。

第一次的成功和Kemper对他的依赖让他确信他已经压制住了他至今采访过与了解过的那些罪犯。他就像从每个采访过的罪犯那里收获金币一般充实自己的胆囊，他的自信不是他自己给予自身的，而是他从罪犯那里窃取的。罪犯的东西不是好消化的食物，极容易引起消化不良。但他并没有意识到自己暂时无法完全消化。饱和的胆囊令他的气焰在突如其来的灾难的鼓动中更加嚣张，他认为自己无所不能。职责调查部？或是Gregg？谁在乎。还有Wendy，他真不知道当初支持这样一个女人进入行为科学部是好事还是坏事。Shepard，老调重弹。Bill，甚至是Bill也不行，尤其是Bill。

Bill曾经给予他很多帮助，尤其让他多去找女朋友倾诉那些失魂落魄的小情绪的建议十分见效，虽然他最终失去了女朋友。但不得不承认，他确实从几乎要聪明过他的女朋友那里得到了很多启发。正因为是这样，所以现在Bill对他来说无法再提供进一步的帮助，甚至一起采访罪犯的邀请都被多次拒绝。Holden在慢慢走上台阶的同时，也越过了Bill的位置。Bill对他已经感到力不从心，不能再对他进行家长般的教育。Holden站在他自己所认为的高地上，看谁都低他一等。

他看到Bill从审讯室里走出来，带着自信满满又极不耐烦的神情。他大概猜到已经发生了什么，但他依然在外人面前袒护着Bill。因为他此刻正感到源源不断的力量从身体里涌出，他要不愧对那些效忠于他的力量，或者说是被那些力量所支配。他知道Bill会说出不利于他的话，那并不令他惊讶，他已经收到过Bill的多次警告。但是他依然遵守承诺，自己揽过所有的责任，并依然信任他的同事。

他就是要刻意的将自己塑造成一个慷慨的强者，只有强者会不在乎细小的伤口。他要让别人对他造成伤害，然后再好整以暇的堵住伤口。他要让别人看看他到底强大到何种程度。他也预估到将会发生什么，那就是在那扇门后他将要做出的一切。

他从审讯室走出来之后觉得Kemper要比联邦调查局里的那些同事和职责调查部的人要令他倍感亲切得多。

匡蒂科已经没有任何值得他再为其停留脚步的人或事了，他现在的时间很宝贵，况且他不想在这里为无聊的人浪费时间。

他们不理解他的工作，这种不理解和反对成为他的绊脚石。他尝到了胜利的滋味，他想要在黑暗中挖掘一道光亮。那些人只是没有见过光明，习惯了无知的盲视，都挡在他的道路上要清除他这个异端。不支持他的人便都是反对他的人。在他看来，这些人均未真正称得上是人，他们没有打开人被赋予的视野，他们不理解站在历史的急流中，最重要的是先要放眼去看。他站在依靠胜利而抬高的位置，睥睨那一群因为抗议他的理念而在他眼中变得低等的人。他认为自己的精神力量已经到达一切都无法阻挡的地步，他已将自己异化为神，而与神相对的人总是在疲惫中忙碌。于是他在扔掉能除去的一切东西时，就像是在真正实现从人到神的过程。因为神无需实际携带任何事物，因为整个世界本都是神的。只要他想，他便拥有全部。

他刚出来的时候在Bill的面前停了下来，实际上他们之间隔了挺长一段距离，不是一般人用来谈话的距离。

他知道答案，但是他仍旧问了一下。从他沉着的语气看来，他并不是被迫问出这个问题的，这个问题来自于他的意识中占主导地位的部分所作出的刻意的举动。他问Bill，你在里面说了什么？

Bill在Holden问出这句话之前抓住先机向他吐出了一团烟。那阵烟正好挡在他和Holden之间，模糊了Holden的脸，避免直视了他的双眼，好让他在回答Holden的问题时能够保持底气。他也问自己，Bill，你什么时候开始心虚了？

不，你比他年长，比他有经验，比他更沉得住气。刚开始采访那些罪犯时，那些罪犯的嘴像上了贞操带一样结实，是谁撬出第一句话？是Bill Tench。你凭什么怕他？

Holden从见到Kemper的那刻开始，才突然醒悟自己之前的想法有多冲动。他开始想念Bill，Bill总能给他安全感。无论Bill是否接受他的方式，但一旦Bill在他身边，就总能配合他，总是帮助他。

他被Kemper拥抱之后，初次开闸的恐惧翻江倒海的朝他席卷而来。其中不止含有一种恐惧，是多种恐惧的混合物，才会拥有如此强大的力量能够将他击晕。

其中令他最害怕的不是Kemper的攻击性，而是他终于意识到，自己有可能是错的。在那一刻，曾经所有他坚信是错误的话语盘旋在他已经逐渐袭向黑色的思维空间里。那些声音，逐渐扩大着侵占他的全部意识，一遍遍的提醒着，他或许正是那个走入歧路的人。


	11. Chapter 11

11

就是在这个时候，Bill真正认识到他和Holden已经互相背离太远。

他想到第一次见到Holden时的场景，那时他还鼓励Holden说不要着急，他总能做到的。他现在不知道到底是Holden太着急，还是自己跟不上。他开始感到害怕，或许这就证明确实是他跟不上Holden的步伐了。

Bill回到家后，当他面对Nancy时觉得自己似乎并不是那么依赖Nancy，甚至从心底开始生出责怪与委屈的情绪。责怪是对于Nancy，委屈源自于与Holden的分裂。

这倒不是说他只花了几个月时间就在心底把相伴多年的Nancy抛弃，转而相信一个对于他来说还是初出茅庐的小子。他从开始是将Holden当做自己的人的。Holden被分配到行为科学部帮助他做巡回教学的工作，从工作内容上来说相当于他的助理。他自然就把Holden当做像是被他挡在翅膀底下的幼鸟一般。没有人强求他，或许是他太过自以为是，将自己放在一个教育者和保护者的地位，承担了对于Holden工作上的全部责任。

他觉得可能是自己的年龄已经长到足够的岁数，想要将自己的经历和想法传授给下一代，但Brian却和自己没有任何交流，所以他将敏感且理想主义——从本质上来说，这些特质因为太过理想化而不适用于成年人的工作与生活环境——的Holden当做此类事物的接受者。

但这只是在观察他们之间关系的时候得出的一种近似的类比，并不确切，重要的一点是Bill并没有对他和Holden的关系产生明确的“父亲与儿子”的认知。这是当然，同事之间不应该有如此正式的超出正常范围内的关系错乱——正常范围指起码属于同辈的范畴，而不是彻底改变辈分。

他就这样带着朦胧的责任感与自我本身的冷漠、果断将他和Holden之间的关系建造成一种怪异、包容又刻薄的形态不定的产物，以致于他们经常关于彼此的身份与关系会陷入遗忘的窘境，在矛盾被引出时针锋相对，冷静下时又情意绵绵，瞬息万变，但彼此却又意识不到。

所以无法为他们的关系定下基调，亲近和疏远的时刻都十分投入，仿佛只是专注于当下的场景，根本考虑不到过去培养的情谊。如果仅仅作为同事，他们之间没有真正的情谊可言，那Holden就不会知道Nancy和Brian的存在，他就不会从Bill那里得到用他的家人去试探他的机会。

Bill这时候开始真正费尽心机的思考，到底发生了什么，会沦落到如今的境地。

Holden就像他一手培养起来的孩子，他舍不得放弃。面对Holden的背离，他像是遇到了棘手的刚进入青春期的少年，手足无措的不知道该将养育多年却被厌恶的责任推给谁。

在局里时他的脑海里活跃——或是说胜出，胜出能够在形式上表现为“活跃”——的一方还是“你没有必要害怕Holden Ford”。但当他回到家里，从空旷的前院进入家里，他的脑海却已经被失落占据。明明有Nancy和Brian，家里却仍旧显得冷清。迟到的疲惫感从地毯爬上他的身体，将他缠绕住，他无处可逃。他在自己熟悉多年的家里，却感到身在异地。

这时他还不知道Holden发生了什么，如果Bill知道Holden终于开始怀疑自己，不知道他会不会开心。

END


End file.
